A Valentine's Day Wedding
by Lois117
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day and I decided to make a wedding story for my favorite ship, James Diamond and Tori Vega, James will be Jewish in this story. This is from proposal, before ceremony, and during wedding. Lab Rats, ICarly, and my OC Mary will also be in this story. Enjoy!


**A Valentine's Day Wedding**

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody, even though I'm not a big fan of today, I am of fan of Tori and James though. So, I decided to make a wedding story about these two. Due to the fact that this will be on Valentine's Day, you might see some lovey-dovey cheesy material here, plus, some Lab Rats and ICarly characters. What can I say? If I have Cat in here, then I have to have Adam here too, you know? I have Chase, Carly, Tori, and James here for the disclaimer. Take it away you guys.**

**Tori: Lois117 does not own Victorious.**

**James: she does not own Big Time Rush.**

**Carly: She also doesn't own ICarly.**

**Chase: and she also does not own Lab Rats.**

**Lois117: I only own Mary.**

**All: Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a regular autumn Tuesday and James and Tori were just taking a stroll in Palm woods Park. They finally reached the picnic area where they played Frisbee, ate their lunch, and just looked up at the clouds. James turns to Tori and says, "Tori, you know we've been going out for a long time now."

"Yeah, today is our three year anniversary for when we first met."

"Exactly, and you've been a really awesome girlfriend, but the thing is that I don't know if I want you as my girlfriend."

Tori immediately sits up with a worried face, "What do you mean that you don't want me to be your girlfriend! Are you seriously going to dump me on our anniversary?!"

"No! It's not like that-"

"Then what is it, James?!"

"Just let me finish, I don't want you as my girlfriend because I want you as my wife."

"What?" asks Tori wide eyed.

James starts to go on one knee and takes out a small box from his pocket, "I love you Tori. I have always loved you since the day we first met, during our first date, and when we first sang together. I now know that the only girl I want to spend my life with is you, my one and only. I now know that I am willing to give myself up to you without any regret. Will you, Tori Vega, make the happiest man alive and marry me?" He opens the box to reveal a ring.

Tears start to pour down on Tori's cheek, "Yes! Yes I will marry, James Diamond."

James starts to put the ring on her finger and then they start to kiss, "Happy anniversary, Tori."

"Thank you, James, happy anniversary. I love you."

James and Tori told everyone the news about their resent engagement, and everyone, even Trina, was happy for them. They decided to have the wedding on Valentine's Day at the nearby church. Tori even decided that Jade be her bridesmaid of honor.

It was finally Valentine's Day and everyone was getting ready to get to the wedding. Tori was in her room getting ready while Tori's mom and Trina were helping Tori with her dress and make up and Cat, Jade, Jo, Kelly, Bree, Sam, Carly, Mary, and Camille were putting on their bridesmaids dresses.

"I can't believe that my little girl is finally getting married." Says Mrs. Vega as she helps Tori with her zipper.

"Isn't it funny that Tori, who happens to be the youngest of the Vega sisters, get married before Trina? This has to prove that Trina will be alone forever." Says Jade.

"Girls, I'm sure Trina will find someone, in a far, far, far future." Says Mary.

"Well, that's the nicest thing she's ever said to me so far, so I'll take it." Says Trina.

"Can one of you girls help me with my veil here? It's hard to attach it to the tiara." Asks Tori.

Bree and Carly offers to help as Cat, Jade, Jo, Kelly, Bree, Sam, and Camille wait outside.

"Ok, I think we have it attached. Let's see how it is." Says Bree. She puts the veil on her, carefully not ruining her up do.

Tori looks at herself in the mirror, and sees how beautiful she looked.

Carly was the first to speak, "You look amazing."

"Absolutely gorgeous." Says Mary and Trina

"Very beautiful." Says Bree.

Mrs. Vega was speechless because she would finally see her little girl growing up into a beautiful young woman.

Tori starts to ask, "Mom? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just full of joy, that's all."

They start to hug and then Mr. Vega starts to go in, "Wow, look at you."

"We should get going, come on girls." Says Trina as she escorts them out.

"Hi daddy, what do you think?"

"I'm thinking that James better not break your heart or he'll be hearing from me."

Tori laughs, "Don't worry, I know him, he would never try to do that."

Mr. Vega would gesture to his arm, "We better hurry you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

They hurry into the car and start to drive to the church.

Meanwhile, James was fixing his hair and tuxedo in his room, then Mrs. Diamond comes in.

"Hi mom, can you help with this tie, I still don't have the hang of it."

Mrs. Diamond laughs, "Of course honey." As she helps him with his tie she asks, "So, are you sure about spending your life with this girl?"

"Yes, I love her and I would do anything for her."

"I know, but I'm just afraid that your marriage can end like your dad and I."

"You have nothing to worry about, I love her and I know she loves me. Are you worried that she might take me away from you?"

"Yes, I'm just scared that when you get married, you won't have time to see me or your father."

"Don't worry mom, Tori and I made sure to visit you and pops on a regular basis. Even though I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her, there's still room for you and dad. I'm still your little boy, mom. You have nothing to be afraid of."

They share a hug then Mr. Diamond and Carlos come in.

"Hey, son, you ready?" asks Mr. Diamond.

"Yup, how do I look?"

"Just a little bit more Barracuda hair spray." Says Mr. Diamond as he sprays some spray on him, "Now you look perfect."

"We better hurry if we're going to try to be on time." Says Carlos.

"Wait, Carlos, thanks for being my best man."

"I should be thanking you for letting me be your best man."

They hurry into the car and drive to the church.

At the church, everyone was there, even Lucy Stone was there as a friend. It was finally time for the wedding and the priest and rabbi, James is Jewish so they need one, came in first Carlos, Kendall, Logan, André, Beck, Robbie, Freddie, Adam, Leo, Chase, Mr. Diamond, and James who was being escorted by his mom. The wedding music started to play and in came Katie as the flower girl, Jade, Cat, Carly, Sam, Jo, Camille, Kelly, Mary, Trina, Mrs. Vega, and Tori who was being escorted by Mr. Vega. James was smiling because he saw how beautiful his soon-to-be wife looks, even though she looked beautiful every day, she looked very beautiful. As she got to the end of the isle they started to interlock their hands.

The priests starts, "Who here gives this young women away?"

Mr. Vega answers, "Her father and mother does."

"We are here to witness the union and matrimony of Tori Vega and James Diamond. If anyone objects to these two getting married, speak now or forever hold your peace." It was silent then the priest continues, "Before we start the service we would like to start with a traditional Jewish prayer."

The rabbi starts the Jewish prayers and customs, then the priests starts the traditional lasso and golden coins custom, since Tori wanted some traditional Hispanic customs.

"The bride and the groom would like to start with their own vows and then go on with the traditional vows."

James starts his vows, "Tori Vega, as I stand here today, I see nothing but a future with the most amazing girl in front of me. When I first saw you, I never saw you as hot, I saw you as beautiful even when I accidently hit you with a hockey puck one time that gave you a bruised nose. The difference is that I started to have actual feelings for you. You are very special to me because I've gone out with a lot of girls, one of them happens to be here today, hey Lucy," Lucy waves awkwardly, "but no matter who I'm with, no girl has ever made me feel the way I do with you. I love you, Tori, so, I vow to give myself to you, to never leave your side, to see you as beautiful."

A tear came down her cheek, and she started her vows, "James Diamond, when I decided to go on our first date, I thought I was either dreaming or crazy because I never thought that a guy like you would ever be interested in me, even if you do obsess about your hair, lucky comb, or your beauty products, I can still see that you're funny, talented, sweet, charming, and understanding. I love how you can get me to smile every time I'm with you and you know exactly what to do when I'm sad or mad. You're always there for me and our friends, and I'm glad that I said yes to you. I love you, James, so I vow to give you my heart, my soul, to never leave your side, and to always come into your arms to be safe."

Everyone awes as James starts to tear up, but everyone sees Robbie's male make-up get ruined by his tears.

"Are you wearing make-up?" asks André.

"It's male make-up, there's a difference." Says Robbie.

"There really is no difference, dude." Says Adam.

The rabbi starts, "Now, on to the traditional vows. James Diamond, do you take Tori Vega to be you lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To cherish her with love and support? To be there for each other for better and for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, so help you God?"

James looks directly in Tori's eyes, "I do."

"Do you mean what you say?"

"I do."

The priest starts, "Do you, Tori Vega, take James Diamond to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To cherish him with love and support? To be there for each other for better and for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, so help you God?"

Tori looks directly into James' eyes, "I do."

"Do you mean what you say?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings?" says the rabbi as Carlos looks for the rings in his pocket, but he sees a hole in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Kendall whispers.

"I think I lost the rings."

"Guys, what's taking so long?" asks James.

"Carlos might have lost the rings." Says Logan.

James was wide eyed, "You lost the rings?!"

"Maybe!"

"What's going on?" Tori asks.

"Carlos might have lost the rings." Says Chase.

"He what?!"

"Wait, they were in my other pocket." Says Carlos as he gives the rabbi the rings.

"James, as you put this ring on her, repeat after me; with this ring." Says the rabbi to James

"With this ring."

"I vow to be faithful to you."

"I vow to be faithful to you."

"To always be by your side."

"To always be by your side."

"As I make you my wife."

"As I make you my wife."

"You may put the ring on her."

James starts to put the ring on her as the priest starts, "Tori, as you put this ring on her, repeat after me; with this ring."

"With this ring."

"I vow to be faithful to you."

"I vow to be faithful to you."

"To always be by your side."

"To always be by your side."

"As I make you my husband."

"As I make you my husband."

"You may put the ring on him."

Both the priest and rabbi would say, "By the power invested in us, and us God as our witness, we now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Once James steps on the glass that was covered with a towel and everyone says "Mazel Tov!", he starts to passionately kiss Tori, everyone starts to cheer and clap. They were finally husband and wife, the best Valentine's Day gift anyone could ever have.

* * *

**I had this idea ever since I learned about James and Tori ship, so it's the least I could do for these guys. Happy Valentine's Day to all and to all a goodnight. Please review, but no hateful comments, I can't handle them today since this is a tough day for me.**

**Chase: It doesn't have to be (Chase gives her roses and a heart shaped locket)**

**Lois117: Thank you, Chasey (She opens the locket and sees a picture of her and Chase on each side) it's beautiful (she kisses Chase) I love you.**

**Chase: I love you too. (He kisses her back)**


End file.
